I Like You More Than Everything
by Itou Ayako
Summary: Chap. 3 and 4 UP! Lee Sungmin,yeoja yang mendapat peringkat 4 untuk nilai tes masuk sekolah Jaeneung itu dihadapkan oleh takdir yang menyuruhnya membaca puisi cinta di depan Cho Kyuhyun,namja paling sempurna di sekolahnya. tiba-tiba,kyuhyun memerintah Sungmin untuk menjadi yeojachingunya! padahal Sungmin sama sekali tak memiliki perasaan apapun dengan Kyuhyun.. dibaca aja, ne..
1. Chapter 1

Drap drap drap

DRUAKK (ceritanya ini suara orang tabrakan pemirsa. Ayako gak tau suara orang tabrakan gimana)

"YA-"

"YA! Kau taruh dimana matamu?! Aiish, jinjja!" bentak seorang yeoja ke namja yang di tabraknya sambil mengumpulkan bukunya tergesa-gesa. Namja yang di tabrak itu memberikan death glare mematikannya secara cuma-cuma ke yeoja itu.

'apa-apaan dia itu? Dia yang menabrakku, tapi kenapa jadi dia yang membentakku? Dia pikir siapa dia? Dasar yeoja gila!' batin namja itu kesal.

"Kyuhyun-ah, gwaenchana?" tanya 2 orang namja lainnya yang langsung mengahampiri namja itu, Kyuhyun.

"hm.."

"huh!" setelah merapikan buku-bukunya, yeoja itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dkk. Salah satu namja yang terlihat paling royal itu memberikan tanganya, menawarkan bantuan untuk berdiri.

"Donghae-ya, kau tau tidak siapa yeoja itu?" tanya namja itu, Siwon, setelah memberdirikan (?) Kyuhyun.

"molla, Siwon hyung. Mungkin siswi pindahan.. jika bukan siswi baru, tidak mungkin dia berani membentak Kyuhyun" seru Donghae.

"maja.." balas Siwon.

"sudahlah, kajja" ajak Kyuhyun mendahului yang lain.

"eh, chakkaman! Itu buku milik yeoja tadi, ne?" tunjuk Donghae ke sebuah buku bersampul pink. Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan tanpa menoleh.

'buku?' batin Kyuhyun penasaran.

"jinjja? Hm, mungkin saja. Lihat lihat! Namanya Lee. Sung. Min." seru Siwon membaca lamat-lamat(?) sebuah nama. Kyuhyun berbalik menatap duo temannya itu.

"kau tau darimana, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun datar.

"namanya terpampang (?) jelas di awal bukunya" jawab Siwon sambil menunjukkan halaman awal buku itu.

"seperti anak kecil.." gumam Donghae.

'jadi namanya Lee Sungmin…'

Title : I Like You More Than Everything

Author : Itou Ayako

Cast : Kyumin, member SuJu de-el-el, SNSD de-el-el and another cast

Genre : romance, hurt de-el-el(?)

Rate : ?

Desclaimer : ini ep-ep(?) murni milik Ayako. So, plagiat…. Hush!

Warning : typo(s) bangkit dari segala sudut. Mau copas? Izin dulu, ne?

Umur member SuJu dan SNSD nya berceceran(?).. Ayako sedikit ubah umur mereka, ne?

Ini ep-ep (?) pertama Ayako. Gomen kalau jelek, Ayako gak banyak ngerti tentang ep-ep(?). Tasuketekudasai. *bow* review please… ._. V

* * *

KRIING… KRIING… ada sepeda. sepedaku roda dua, ku dapat dari ayah, karena- CUT *reader : ini author napa stress gini? *Ayako : gomen, tangan Ayako kepeleset (?)

Ok, Replay

KRIING… KRIING…

Bel sekolah Jaeneung Senior High School itu berbunyi nyaring, pertanda bagi seluruh makhluk(?) disana agar masuk ke kelas.

Di kelas 2B..

"annyeonghasseo.." sapa Jung seosaengnim.

"annyeonghasseo, seosangnim.." balas murid-murid 2B sambil berdiri lalu kembali duduk setelah di beri tanda duduk oleh seosaengnim.

"kali ini kalian akan mendapat teman baru dari Jepang. Lee Sungmin-ssi, silahkan masuk.."

Kelas 2B tampak krasak-krusuk(?) saat melihat yeoja manis yang masuk ke dalam kelas. Para namja di kelas itu tampak terpana dan saling berbisik. Tak jauh berbeda dengan para yeoja disana yang juga tampak berbisik, hanya saja dengan diiringi tatapan tak suka.

"silahkan perkenalkan dirimu.." ucap Jung seosaengnim mempersilahkan yeoja manis itu.

"annyeonghasseo, cheoneun Lee Sungmin imnida. mannaseo bangapseumnida.." sapa yeoja itu, yang bernama Lee Sungmin, sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Lee Sungmin ini adalah pindahan dari Youth Japanese Senior High School. Sekaligus, menjadi peringkat ke4 untuk tes masuk ke sekolah ini" jelas Jung seosaengnim. Murid-murid disana makin gencar berbisik-bisik. Seorang yeoja dengan tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya.

"ada apa Yeom Sunji-ssi?" tanya Jung seosaengnim.

"bukankah peringkat ke4 aslinya adalah Seohyun, saenim?" tanyanya sambil menekan nama 'Seohyun' dan kata 'aslinya'.

"ne.. tapi nilai tes Lee Sungmin-ssi jauh lebih tinggi jika dibandingkan dari nilai tes Seo Joohyun" mendengar penjelasan seosangnim membuat respon murid-murid terdengar seperti… entahlah, pasar?

'ommona, kenapa mereka berlebihan sekali sih, hanya karena sebuah nilai tes?' batin Sungmin.

"sst! Kenapa kalian jadi ribut?" bentak sesaengnim. Sontak, kelas kembali terdengar hening.

"Lee Sungmin-ssi, silahkan duduk di bangku yang masih kosong di pojok kiri sana,ne?" Sungmin pun mulai berjalan kea rah bangku yang ditunjuk Jung seosangnim.

"bukankah dia seharusnya berada di kela 2A, saenim? Itupun kalau dia benar-benar peringkat ke4.." Sungmin rasanya sudah ingin tutup hidung (lho?) –ralat- telinga saja mendengar sindiran mereka.

"kelas 2A sudah tak ada bangku kosong lagi. Sudahlah, ayo kita mulai pelajarannya.." ucap seosaengnim memulai pelajaran.

KRIING… KRIING…

Bel istirahat sekolah Jaeneung berdering, pertanda istirahat pertama tiba.

Lee Sungmin, yeoja manis itu masih setia duduk di bangkunya.

Lee Sungmin POV

Entah mengapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal. Buku kah? Ah, maldo andwae! Tadi malam aku sudah memeriksa bukunya kok. Aku pun mulai mengobrak-abrik tas pink ku. Hm….

"YA!"

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar seseorang menegurku dengan keras. Perlahan aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan kulihat ada 9 orang yeoja yang berdiri di samping mejaku serta menatapku dengan tatapan meremehkan. Ck! Siapa mereka?

"museun ilisseo?" tanyaku datar.

"eh, kau anak baru yang mendapat peringkat 4 untuk tes masuk sekolah kami, kan?" tanya salah satu yeoja yang terlihat paling cantik itu. Nama Im Yoona tertera di name tag seragamnya.

Aku bingung. Kenapa sih hal sepele seperti nilai tes saja harus dibesar-besarkan?

"majayo. Waeyo? Ada masalah tentang itu? Aku bingung. Kenapa semua orang selalu membahas peringkat itu? Itu kan hal sepele! Baru peringkat 4 nilai tes saja sudah begitu. Bagaimana kalau aku peringkat 1 di kelas?" tanyaku. Mereka menatapku tajam.

"jadi ini sikapmu memperlakukan sunbaenim?" tanya Kwon Yuri sunbae (mungkin benar katanya. Aku memang harus memanggil mereka sunbae, karena bagaimanapun juga aku anak baru dan mereka sudah senior. benar, kan?). Sekali lagi aku tau nama yeoja itu dari name tag di seragamnya.

"m.. m.. mianhamnida" balasku.

Oke Lee Sungmin, kau tak boleh gegabah dan bagaimanapun mereka itu senior. Aku menetapkan(?) hati dan menghela nafas, berusaha tak terpancing emosi.

"Um… kami belum memperkenalkan diri. Choi Sooyoung imnida" yeoja yang paling tinggi itu menjabat tanganku sebentar dan tersenyum singkat. Lalu Sooyoung sunbae pun menyenggol teman-temannya. Mereka hanya menggeleng sambil mengedikkan bahu dan membuang pandangannya. Oke, aku sangat paham gerak gerik mereka itu. Bahkan orang buta pun pasti tau kalau mereka tak menyukaiku.

"Lee Sungmin imnida.." balasku sambil menunduk sekali dan tersenyum sopan. Yah, setidaknya masih ada salah satu di antara mereka yang memiliki tata krama.

BRAAK..

"ck, berhenti tersenyum sok manis seperti itu!" bentak Hyoyeon sunbae (oke. Mungkin aku harus selalu melihat name tag setiap yeoja yang berbicara denganku, agar dapat mengetahui nama mereka. Ommona.. -_- ) setelah memukul mejaku dengan keras saat aku membalas senyum Sooyoung sunbae. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal. Siapa yang sok manis?! Aku hanya berusaha sopan..!

"dan berhenti ber agyeo seperti itu! Aku mual melihatnya!" desis Hyoyeon sunbae.

"siapa yang-?! Aiish, terserah" aku berusaha mengendalikan emosiku. Ah, sayang sekali aku tidak ingin mencari ribut di sekolah baruku dan masih memiliki rasa sopan santun kepada yang lebih tua.

"Hyoyeon-ah.. aku punya ide!" seru Taeyeon sunbae dan merekapun mulai berkumpul, entah apa yang mereka diskusikan. Tak berapa lama, mereka mulai bubar kembali dan memasang senyum licik.

Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini..

"YA! You know what? Ada satu peraturan ketika masuk ke sekolah kami ini" ucap Hyoyeon sunbae dengan nada mencekam.

"Peraturan? Kepala sekolah tak pernah mengatakan apa-apa soal-"

"bisa tidak kau menutup mulutmu?!"

"tenanglah, Hyo… Sungmin-ssi, ini hanya peraturan di kalangan murid-murid. Jelas saja jika kepala sekolah tau tau hal ini" jelas Jessica sunbae.

"memangnya peraturan apa?" tanyaku hati-hati. Hyoyeon sunbae dan teman-temannya tersenyum licik.

Aku memgepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat. Aiish, seandainya aku ingin mencari ribut di sekolah baruku ini, mungkin sudah ku layangkan kepalan tanganku ke wajah mereka sedari tadi.

"kau harus membuat…. puisi cinta!"

"ne?!"

"ne, membuat puisi cinta. Ada yang aneh tentang itu?"

"anieyo. Hanya saja… aku tak bisa membuat puisi" ucapku pelan lalu menggembungkan pipku kesal karena kelemahanku terhadap karya sastra yang satu itu.

"aiish! Bisa tidak kau berhenti ber agyeo terus?!" bentak (siapa lagi kalau bukan) Hyoyeon sunbae.

"sungguh, aku tidak ada maksud ber-! Aiish, terserah" percuma membela diri di depan mereka, aku sedang malas berdebat. Mereka tampak tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"ah,ne.. puisi itu harus sudah selesai lusa" tambah Tiffany sunbae.

"ne?! lusa?"

"maja.. lusa, tepatnya hari Rabu besok. Arra? Jika tidak…" Hyoyeon sunbae mulai berpura-pura memotong lehernya. Seolah berkata 'kau akan tersiksa dan mati jika tak menuruti kami!'. Ck.. mencoba mengancamku, eoh? Takkan mempan!

"nanti kau harus bacakan puisi mu di depan Cho Kyuhyun, ne. annyeong.." ucap Sunny sunbae lalu mereka langsung pergi keluar kelasku. Aku hanya diam memandangi kepergian mereka.

Chamkkaman….. apa katanya? Kyuhyun? Siapa itu Cho Kyuhyun?

"sun… sunbaenim! Chamkkammanyo! Gaji maseyo, jebal..!" teriakku ke arah sunbaenimdeul mengesalkan itu saat tersadar kalau aku tak mengenal siapa itu Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi mereka tak mendengar dan sudah terlanjur pergi jauh. Aiish! Masa bodoh dengan puisi dan sunbaenimdeul mengesalkan itu! Aku tak akan mengerjakannya! Memangnya aku takut dengan mereka? Wekk!

"Lee Sungmin-ssi, gwenchanayo?" tanya (chamkkamman, aku lihat dulu name tag nya) Kim Kibum. Yeoja itu menatapku dengan pandangan aneh.

"a…. anieyo. Gwenchana" ujarku sambil tersenyum garing. Baboya! Tanpa sadar aku benar-benar menjulurkan lidahku tadi.

2 hari kemudian..

BRAK

BRUK

BRAK

"aigoo.. kenapa berisik sekali? noona! Noona, kau tak mau berangkat sekolah, eoh?! Noona! Cepat turun, nanti kau terlambat! NOONA!" teriak namdongsaengku, Lee Sungjin dari ruang makan yang ada di lantai 1.

"aiish, baboya?! Tentu saja aku akan berangkat! Tugasku sebentar lagi akan selesai, kau berangkat saja duluan jika mau!" balasku dengan berteriak juga.

"terserah noona sajalah! Aku berangkat duluan, ne?" pamitnya. Aku menghela nafas sambil mempercepat menyelesaikan 'tugas' ku.

Tok tok tok

"Minnie ya.. mau jam berapa kau berangkat ke sekolah? Kau tak lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa?" tanya eomma di depan pintu kamarku. Aku melihat jam putih yang melingkar di tangan kiri ku.

07 : 50. OMMO! 10 menit lagi! Aiish.. perjalananku dari rumah ke sekolah saja membutuhkan waktu 15 menit. Geundae, aku sudah bertekad akan menaiki bus nanti, yang hanya akan memakan waktu 8 menit untuk sampai ke sekolahku.

CKREEK..

"Minnie ya.." panggil eomma sambil mendekatiku.

"jigeum mwohago isseoyo?" tanya eomma lembut. Aku hanya diam, terlalu serius dengan kegiatanku.

"puisi….. cinta? Ommo.. Kau ingin menyatakan perasaanmu ke namja yang kau sukai, Minnie?" tanya eomma lagi ketika dia membaca situs yang sedang kubuka di laptop pink kecil milikku.

"a.. anieyo! Ini hanya tugas…. Hehe.." senyumku ke eomma.

Setelah mendapat puisi yang cocok, aku pun langsung pamit ke eomma dan berangkat ke sekolah.

Di Sekolah..

"hm.. bagus juga. Choa, saat istirahat ke 2 kau HARUS membacanya di depan Kyuhyun" tegas Taeyeon sunbae sambil tersenyum licik saat dia dan teman-temannya melihat hasil 'tugas' ku. Aku merutuki kebodohanku yang menuruti kemauan sunbaenimdeul licik ini. Ck ck ck.. padahal aku berusaha mengacuhkan tugas aneh ini. Tapi entah apa yang merasuki ku tadi pagi hingga membuka banyak situs hanya untuk mencari sebuah puisi. Ommona.. -_-

"ehm, geundae.. aku tidak kenal namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu" ujarku.

"istirahat nanti kami akan memberi tau mu siapa itu Cho Kyuhyun..!" setelah Seo Hyun sunbae berkata begitu, sunbaenimdeul itu keluar dari kelasku.

"Sungmin-ssi.." panggil seseorang. Aku menoleh.

"ne, waeyo?" tanyaku saat dia duduk di bangku kosong sebelahku.

"sepertinya kau dekat sekali dengan sunbaenim itu, ne?" tanya yeoja itu.

"anieyo.. dekat bagaimana? Jika sunbaenim memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka, sunbaenim pun pasti akan tau kalau mereka membenciku. Hm, aku juga sebenarnya tak menyukai mereka.. hanya saja kami sedikit memiliki bisnis" ujarku sambil tersenyum.

"bisnis? Ah, keurae?" tanyaku yang mendapat anggukkan dariku sebagai jawaban.

"ah ne, cheoneun Kim Kibum imnida. Mannaseo bungapseumnida" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"memangnya kau memiliki bisnis apa dengan Sonyeoui Gu Sedae (nine generation of girls) sunbae?" tanyanya.

"Se Sonyeo Gu (nine old girl)….. Sae (dog)?" tanyaku memperjelas. Aku kurang begitu menangkap apa yang di katakan Kibum sunbae (ingat kataku? Aku merasa harus memanggil semua murid 'sunbae', karena aku lebih junior dari mereka).

"nama kelompok mereka itu : Sonyeoui Gu Sedae. Bukan Se Sonyeo Gu Gae.." jelas Kibum sunbae sambil menahan tawa. Mau tak mau, aku jadi ikut tersenyum geli.

"ah, ne.. sebenarnya mereka menyruhku membuat puisi cinta karena aku anak baru disini dan mendapat peringkat 4 nilai tes masuk sekolah.."

"jinjjayo? Wahh, kau akan mendapat masalah besar jika begitu.. berhubungan secara tak langsung begitu dengan Sonyeoui Gu Sedae sunbae, berarti malapetaka!"

"jeongmalyo?! Aiish, kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku? Huft.." aku menunduk meratapi, lalu kembali menatap yeoja di samping kananku itu.

"sebenarnya… kenapa semua yeoja disini tidak menyukaiku yang mendapat peringkat 4 nilai tes?" tanyaku sambil memandangnya.

"hm… karena nilai tes masuk sekolah sangat sulit, biasanya yang mendapat peringkat 5 besar akan menjadi perhatian semua orang termasuk Cho Kyuhyun. Kabarnya, orang yang mendapat 5 besar tsb akan sedikit lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun..! mungkin Sonyeoui Gu Sedae sunbae terlihat membencimu karena kau telah merebut posisi salah satu teman mereka, Seohyun"

Ck, berlebihan! Memangnya siapa itu Cho Kyuhyun? Kenapa seluruh murid disini mengagungkannya seperti seorang artis? Sebegitu sempurnanya-kah dia?

"oh, keuraeyo?" tanggapku.

"jika kabar itu benar, kau beruntung sekali Sungmin-ssi..!" seru Kibum sunbae bersemangat sambil mencubit pipi kananku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengelus bekas cubitannya.

Menjadi dekat dengan namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun? Untuk apa? Aku tak menginginkannya sama sekali! Chakkamman.. Cho Kyuhyun... bukankah dia….

"hm, Kibum sunbaenim.. sebenarnya, Sonyeoui Gu Sedae sunbae menyuruhku membacakan puisi ini di hadapan Cho Kyuhyun. Menurut sunbae, Cho Kyuhyun itu seperti apa?" tanyaku.

"mworago?! Membacakan di depan Kyuhyun? Apa kau gila? Aku yakin 100% Kyuhyun akan menolakmu! Sudahlah, jangan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri.." aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali mencerna ucapannya.

"geundae sunbaenim, aku tak menyatakan cinta, hanya membaca puisi" jelasku sambil menggembungkan pipiku.

"sama saja! Kau akan di tolak mentah-mentah! Apa kau tak berniat menyerah saja?"

"andwaeyo! Aku tak mau terlihat kalah di depan mereka! Andwae andwae andwae!" ucapku sedikit berteriak di akhir kalimatku.

"Choa, terserah kau sajalah. Um.. Kita kan seumuran, kenapa kau tadi memanggilku sunbaenim?" tanya Kibum sunbae bingung.

"hehe.. aku hanya merasa semua murid disini lebih senior dan berpengalaman dariku.." ujarku sambil nyengir(?).

"tidak juga.. kau tidak harus memanggil teman seangkatanmu sunbae. Panggil saja aku Kibum. Lalu panggil saja Seo Hyun tanpa embel-embel sunbae atau eonnie, dia seumuran dengan kita.. ingat, ne? Kibum. Mulai sekarang kita berteman" senyumnya.

"ne, Kibum-ah" balasku tersenyum.

KRIING… KRIING….

"aku kembali ke bangkuku dulu ne, Sungmin-ah? Pelajaran pertama akan di mulai" Kibum pun beranjak dari duduknya saat melihat Jung sesaengnim masuk ke kelas. Aku hanya mengangguk.

KRIING… KRIING… (gomen, alurnya mengalir dengan sangat deras ^^ )

Tak terasa sudah istirahat pertama. Aku pun membereskan buku dan-

"AIGOO!" jeritku kaget melihat Sonyeoui Gu… Gae? Sunbae sudah ada di depanku layaknya hantu.

"cepat ikut kami!"ujar Tiffany sunbae smemberi isyarat agar aku mengikuti gerombolannya pergi ke kantin.

Di kantin..

"katanya kalian akan menunjukkanku siapa itu Cho Kyuhyun. Kenapa malah membawaku kesini?" tanyaku bingung saat mereka membawaku ke sekumpulan yeoja yang berbaris di depan pintu kantin membentuk jalur lurus.

"sst! Sebentar lagi Kyuhyun datang!" bentak Yuri sunbae. Aku mengedikkan bahu tak peduli.

Lee Sungmin POV end

Beberapa menit kemudian, datang 3 namja tampan plus keren diiringi sorakan meriah kerumunan yeoja yang berbaris disana. Seperti dalam drama Boys Over Flower.

"yang di kiri namanya Lee Donghae, kau pasti kenal dia, kan? Ayahnya adalah Menteri Keuangan, sekaligus pemilik 82 sekolah di Korea. Dia sangat sering masuk tv.. yang di sebelah kiri adalah Choi Siwon. Kel;uarga Choi adalah keluarga terkaya no2 di Korea.." Sooyoung menjelaskan ke Sungmin. Sungmin menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali melihat 3 charming prince itu.

"dan yang di tengah…. Cho Kyuhyun. Anak dari presiden Korea Cho Byung Soo dan designer terkenal di Paris Cho Min Ra. Selain itu, dia adalah peringkat 1 nilai tes.." jelas Sooyoung. Sungmin tak menanggapi. Matanya terfokus hanya ka Kyuhyun. Sooyoung tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

'sepertinya anak ini terpesona sekali..' batinnya.

"tampan, kan? Hanya orang bodoh yang tak mengatakannya tampan" ucap Sooyoung. Mata Sungmin tatap hanya tertuju ke sosok sempurna seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

TBC

* * *

review, please.. *bow ^^

gak apa-apa pake nama palsu dan gak pake akun.. tolong hormati Ayako dengan cara review story ini~

diterima komenan pedes, manis, asem, asin rame rasanya!

ah,ne.. gomen buat para SONE, kayaknya Ayako buat SNSD jadi kejam banget.. :'( gomennasai~ ,


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"dan yang di tengah…. Cho Kyuhyun. Anak dari presiden Korea Cho Byung Soo dan designer terkenal di Paris Cho Min Ra. Selain itu, dia adalah peringkat 1 nilai tes.." jelas Sooyoung. Sungmin tak menanggapi. Matanya terfokus hanya ke Kyuhyun. Sooyoung tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

'sepertinya anak ini terpesona sekali..' batinnya.

"tampan, kan? Hanya orang bodoh yang tak mengatakannya tampan" ucap Sooyoung. Mata Sungmin tetap hanya tertuju ke sosok sempurna seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

..

Title : I Like You More Than Everything

Author : Itou Ayako

Cast : Kyumin, member SuJu de-el-el, SNSD de-el-el and another cast

Genre : romance, hurt

Rate : T (mungkin)

Desclaimer : ini ep-ep(?) murni milik Ayako. So, plagiat…. Hush!

Warning : typo(s) bangkit dari segala sudut (tapi kali ini Ayako cek-in terus biar ntu Typo gak bangkit lagi). Mau copas? Izin dulu, ne?

Umur member SuJu, SNSD dan cast lainnya berceceran.. Ayako sedikit ubah umur mereka, ne?

Ini ff pertama Ayako. Gomen kalau jelek, Ayako gak banyak ngerti tentang ff. Tasuketekudasai. *bow* review please… ._. V

* * *

Chapter 2, GO!

"orang bodoh? Berarti aku adalah salah satu dari orang bodoh yang kau maksud itu.." ucap Sungmin lalu berbalik menatap Sooyoung yang memandangnya tak mengerti.

"karena aku tak menyukainya sama sekali.." lanjut Sungmin lalu pergi dari kerumunan itu.

..

Di kelas 2B..

"aigoo! Ternyata kau, Sungmin-ah! Bukankah kau tadi pergi besama Sonyeoui Gu Sedae sunbae?" tanya Kibum saat hampir saja menabrak Sungmin di pintu kelas.

"ne.. tadi mereka mengajakku ke suatu tempat. Um.. kau mau kemana, Kibum-ah?" tanya Sungmin sekedar basa-basi.

"ke kantin.. mau ikut?"

"kau mengenalnya?" tanya namja yang berada di sebelah Kibum, diiringi tatapan bertanya yeoja di sebelah namja yang bertanya itu (ribet banget dah jelasinnya! Reader ngerti kan maksud Ayako?)

"ne. Ah, Hyukie-ya, Jungmo oppa.. perkenalkan ini Lee Sungmin, teman baruku" ujar Kibum sambil mengenalkan Sungmin.

"annyeong~ jika kau teman Kibum, berarti kau temanku juga..! Lee Hyuk Jae imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk atau Hyuk" senyum Eunhyuk.

"oh, annyeonghasseo.. cheoneun Kim Jungmo imnida. Mannaseo bangapseumnida" senyum Jungmo sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"annyeonghasseo, cheoneun Lee Sungmin imnida. Mannaseo bangapseumnida.." balas Sungmin sambil sedikit membungkuk juga.

"ah! Jangan-jangan kau Lee Sungmin yang mendapat peringkat 4 itu, ne? Aigoo.. neomu yeoppeo!" seru Eunhyuk heboh sambil mencubit pipi Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap bekas cubitan Eunhyuk.

"hm, Kibum-ah.. bisa kita bicara sebentar? Ada yang perlu kutanyakan padamu.." bisik Sungmin. Kibum mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Jungmo oppa, Hyukie-ya, kalian duluan saja, ne? aku ada urusan sebentar" ujar Kibum sambil melambai dan menarik tangan Sungmin masuk ke dalam kelas mereka.

"arra.. kajja, oppa!" ajak Eunhyuk. Sementara Jungmo masih memandang kepergian Sungmin.

"kau benar Hyuk-ah.. dia benar-benar cantik…" gumam Jungmo.

"ne?" tanya Eunhyuk tak begitu mendengar gumaman Jungmo.

"a.. anieyo.. kajja!" jawab Jungmo gugup dan berjalan lebih dulu ke kantin.

"YA! Oppa, chakkamman..!" Eunhyuk segera menyusul Jungmo.

..

Sungmin duduk di bangkunya, diikuti Kibum yang duduk di bangku kosong sebelah Sungmin.

"wae?" tanya Kibum.

"aku sudah melihat namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.."

"daannn….. kau menyukainya?" tanya Kibum memotong ucapan Sungmin.

"jujur, aku..." Sungmin terlihat berfikir.

"kau menyukainy-"

"ani! Aku tak menyukainya sama sekali. Hanya saja.. aku seperti pernah melihat 3 namja itu.." terang Sungmin memotong ucapan Kibum.

"Mwo?! Kau tak menyukainya? Ck ck ck.. hebat sekali kau, Minnie-ya" tanggap Kibum.

"hm.. sepertinya Kyuhyun itu dingin, ne?" tanya Sungmin tak menanggapi tanggapan Kibum tentangnya.

"ne. setau ku…. Kyuhyun itu namja yang sangat jarang berbicara kecuali kepada Donghae oppa dan Siwon oppa. Mereka bertiga sudah dekat sejak elementary school… Kata Eunhyuk, yang notabene yeojachingu nya Donghae oppa, sifat asli Kyuhyun itu benar-benar jail, mudah marah dan sedikit kurang sopan. Tapi di depan semua orang, Kyuhyun sangat dingin, tidak peduli siapapun. Sebuah mukjizat jika Kyuhyun berbicara lebih dari 5 kata kepada namja / yeoja yang kurang dekat dengannya" jelas Kibum.

"wahh, apa dia sariawan, ne? berbicara bisa sehemat itu.. ternyata kau tau banyak tentangnya. Kau menyukainya, ne?" tanya Sungmin. Kibum senyum-senyum dulu sebelum menjawab.

"emm… sedikit. Geundae, aku lebih suka temannya, Siwon oppa… Siwon oppa tampan, ne?" semburat pink menghiasi kedua pipi Kibum.`

Sungmin hanya mengedikkan bahu, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"hyung-hyungnya Kyuhyun… apa mereka senior kita?" tanya Sungmin.

"hyung-hyungnya Kyuhyun? Maksudmu Donghae oppa dan Siwon oppa?" Sungmin mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"anieyo..! mereka hanya lebih tua(gomen kalau bahasa Ayako kasar.. Ayako gak tau kata yang lebih halus dari 'tua'.. gomennasai~ *bow) beberapa bulan dariku, jadi aku memanggil mereka 'oppa'. Jika kau ingin memanggil mereka dengan nama saja juga tak apa.. geundae, kau harus memanggil Jungmo oppa dengan embel-embel 'oppa'! karena dia itu lebih tua(gomen..) setahun dari kita. Katanya, ayahnya yang menyuruhnya mengulang, entah gara-gara apa.. yang jelas, dia mengulang bukan karena bodoh!" jelas Kibum panjang lebar. Sungmin hanya manggut-manggut lucu seperti patung selamat datangnya Hoka-Hoka Bento.

"jika kau sudah selesai bertanya, aku pergi ke kantin dulu, ne?" pamit Kibum sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"ne.. ittabwayo" senyum Sungmin. Kibum membalas senyumnya lalu keluar kelas menuju kantin.

.

.

.

Skip Time

Lee Sungmin POV

KRIING… KRIING…

Bel sekolah yang nyaring itu membangunkanku. Aku membuka mata dan langsung melihat jam putih yang melingkar di tangan kiri ku.

02:10 PM. Hmm.. sudah istirahat kedua ternyata.

Dengan malas, aku segera memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tasku. Kalian tau kenapa aku tidur? Ani, anieyo.. bukan karena aku malas mendengar penjelasan Lim seosaengnim (walaupun harus kuakui, cara mengajarnya bahkan dapat membuat lalat yang lewatpun mengantuk), tapi karena dia ada workshop di Myeongdong. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidur tadi..

Nah, sudah selesai! Lebih baik aku buru-buru ke kantin karena perutku sudah-

"AIGOO!" jeritku kaget saat melihat Sonyeoui Gu Sedae sunbae tiba-tiba sudah ada di samping mejaku tepat ketika aku mendongakkan kepala. Ommona.. kenapa mereka selalu datang seperti hantu? Datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar. Tidak ada yang mengundang, tiba-tiba datang. Aigoo.. -_-

"ppalli!" perintah Yoona sunbae sambil memberi sinyal agar mengikutinya lalu segera berjalan lebih dulu.

"odiega?" tanyaku. Hyoyeon sunbae menoleh dan hanya mendecih sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan setengah berlari mengikuti Sonyeoui Gu Sedae sunbae yang membawaku ke Auditorium sekolah.

"baca puisimu disana!" tunjuk Jessica sunbae ke arah panggung yang ada di dalam Auditorium. Kudengar dari beberapa murid, Auditorium ini biasa digunakan untuk showcase dan acara-acara musik lainnya.

Aku menurut dan menaiki panggung besar itu. Taeyeon sunbae memberikanku mik.

"chakkammanyo, sunbae.." ujarku. Taeyeon sunbae menoleh dan menatapku seolah berkata 'wae?'

"umm… aku hanya membaca puisi karena tugas, kan?"

"menurutmu?"

"keureom… aku hanya membaca di hadapan Kyuhyun saja, kan?"

Taeyeon sunbae tampak tersenyum licik sebelum menjawab,

"memang apa bedanya membaca hanya di hadapan Kyuhyun dengan di hadapan banyak orang? Pada intinya pun puisi yang kau baca hanya untuk Kyuhyun.." jawabnya santai.

"tentu saja berbeda. Aku akan benar-benar malu jika di hadapan banyak orang. Dan lagi, akan sangat terkesan aku menyatakan cinta padanya, juga akan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman banyak orang.." jelasku.

"maja,kau benar-benar pintar. Tenang, kau hanya akan membacanya di depan 'sedikit' orang saja" ucapnya sambil menekan kata 'sedikit', lalu pergi entah kemana.

Sedkit? Fiuuh… untunglah..

KRIEET…

Tak lama, 3 prince charming itu benar-benar datang. Aku sedikit membungkuk dan tersenyum sopan, lalu mulai membaca lembaran puisi cinta yang telah kupegang dari tadi.

"karenamu, ja-"

TINGTONGTENG~

Terdengar nada dari speaker yang dipasang diseantro sekolah itu. Biasanya speaker di nyalakan untuk siaran radio. Tapi setahuku, hari ini penyiar yang biasa bercuap-cuap ria di studio itu (biasanya sih Yang Yoseob sunbae) sedang sakit.

#"bagi seluruh murid Jaeneung Senior High School, diharapkan berkumpul di ruang Auditorium sekarang..! karena akan ada pertunjukkan yang sangat seru dari murid baru kita, Lee Sungmin.."#

Aku yakin ini suara Tiffany sunbae! Menyadari hal itu, aku membeku seketika.

Ini… bohong, kan?

"pertunjukkan? Memangnya kita sirkus?" gumam Siwon sunbae kesal.

"bukan kita sirkusnya! Tapi dia" tunjuk Donghae sunbae padaku.

"bisakah kalian diam, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin ke arah Siwon sunbae dan Donghae sunbae.

"aku mendengarkanmu, Lee Sungmin-ssi.." ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum sinis dan tatapan meremehkan. 4 kata.. oke, itu terlalu hemat. mungkin memang dia sedang sariawan.

"ppalli! Kau ingin membicarakan apa dengan Kyuhyun?!" bentak Siwon tak sabar.

"ka.. karenamu, jantungk-"

Drap.. drap.. drap..

Aku menelan saliva ku susah payah, seperti ada bola basket dalam mulutku..

"sunbaenimdeul... jinjja!" gumaman pelan penuh kekesalan itu keluar dari bibirku.

KRIEET…

Masuklah berpuluh-puluh, ani! Mungkin beratus-ratus murid masuk ke ruangan ini. Menatapku meremehkan dan penasaran.

Maldo andwae!

Wae irae?! Kenapa Sonyeoui Gu Sedae sunbae menipuku?! Aiish! Seharusnya dari awal aku tak pernah mendengar mereka! Bahkan aku ragu, apakah mereka pantas dipanggil 'sunbaenim'?

"YA! Apa kami disini hanya untuk melihatmu diam?! baboya?!" teriak seorang namja yang mendapat dukungan dari teman-temannya. Ruangan ini menjadi penuh dengan sorakan dan yang jelas bukan sorakan positif.

"nae.. naega.." aku tak dapat berkata.

Siapa saja…. Jebal… bakar aku hidup-hidup detik ini juga..!

"Turun! Turun! Turun!" paduan suara tak enak didengar itu, makin gencar menyuruhku turun.

Aku tetap terdiam. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, berusaha menahan mati-matian air mata yang sudah berkumpul di pelupuk mataku.

Sungguh…. Aku malu..

"Ka.. karenamu.. jantungku berdetak

Ja.. jantungku tak be.. rdetak untuk yang la..in

Sama dengan air untuk bunga. cintamu.. me.. mengizinkanku hi.. hidup

Karenamu, Aku.. aku bisa terse.. nyum

Tidak.. mung.. kin aku bis..a tersenyum karena orang la..in

Seperti cahaya dalam.. dalam badai, ka..mu adalah keajaiban bagi..ku

Walau aku-"

TES..

Air mata yang ku tahan dari tadi pun menetes perlahan.

"Walau.. a..ku telah mencintaimu seribu kali, aku.. hiks ingin mengatakannya la.. lagi

Ka.. kata yang membu.. at jantungku.. hiks berdetak

Satu-satunya.. satu-satunya o.. rang untukku

Orang itu a.. adalah ka.. mu

Kamu, o.. hiks rang yang berdiri te.. pat di depan.. ku

A.. aku akan melindungimu, Aku mem.. mempercayaimu .. Aku men.. hiks men.. hiks mencintaimu

Cintaku, tak.. dirku, aku tidak da.. hiks dapat kehilangan.. mu"

Air mataku mengalir makin banyak tanpa bisa ku bendung. Murid-murid hanya diam dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"PST!" aku menoleh mendengar sinyal dari belakang panggung. Ternyata orang yang telah membuatku malu setengah mati dihadapan murid-murid itu yang memanggilku.

'katakan : saranghae, ke Kyuhyun!' gerak bibir Hyoyeon sunbae dapat tertangkap jelas di mataku. Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

'SHIRHEO! Naega wae?! Aku bahkan tak menyukainya!' aku membalas dengan gerak bibir juga.

'ppalli! Kalau tidak, kau akan kami bully hingga kau mati!' ancam Hyoyeon sunbae. Aku diam tak membalas lalu kembali mengahadap murid-murid.

"Kyuhyun-ssi… sa.. sa.." aku menelan saliva ku dengan susah payah dan menghapus kasar jejak air mataku. Aku benar-benar merasa harga diriku terinjak-injak! Menyatakan cinta di depan seluruh murid sekolah kepada namja yang tak ku sukai dan bahkan aku tak mengenalnya. Aiish!

"sa.. sa.. Aiish!"

BRAK! NGIIIIING~

Buru-buru aku membanting mik dan lembaran puisiku serta melompat pergi dari sana. Aku tak peduli Sonyeoui Gu Sedae sunbae mem-bully ku (atau bahkan membunuhku). Yang jelas, menurutku harga diri jauh lebih penting dari itu semua!

"YA! LEE SUNG MIN! MICHEOSSEO?!" teriak Hyoyeon sunbae sambil mengejarku, diikuti kawanannya.

Aku terus berlari tanpa berani melihat ke belakang.

Lee Sungmin POV End

..

"ck, apa-apaan dia itu? Sebenarnya dia ingin bicara apa sih denganmu, Kyu?" tanya Donghae. Lebih tepatnya menggerutu daripada bertanya.

"mungkin dia ingin menyatakan cinta, tapi malu" tanggap Siwon. Karena Kyuhyun tak merespon, Donghae dan Siwon menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Dan, apa itu…. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul!

"kau menyukainya, Kyu?" tanya Donghae. Segera, senyum Kyuhyun luntur dan wajah dinginnya kembali.

"ani. Dia bukan tipe ku" jawab Kyuhyun datar.

"ah, keurae? Padahal dia sangat manis.."

"Hae-ya! Ingat yeojachingumu, babo..!" Siwon mengingatkan.

"ne~ lagipula aku tak bilang menyukainya, kan? Sudahlah. Kajja, kita kembali ke kelas!" ajak Donghae kemudian.

"hm.." setuju Kyuhyun. Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat berbalik, dia melihat ada lembaran kertas yang jatuh tepat di depan sepatunya. Kyuhyun membungkuk untuk mengambilnya lalu membaca sekilas. Bibir seorang Cho Kyuhyun kembali terangkat membentuk senyum samar ketika membacanya.

"Kyu, ppalli..!" panggil Siwon. Kyuhyun segera melipat kertas itu, memasukkan ke kantung blazernya dan menyusul Siwon serta Donghae.

TBC

* * *

Ayo, ayo! chap. 2 nya udah selasai! baru keluar dari oven, masih anget *aakhiiiiirnnyaaaaaa~ ^^

Ayako ngebut lanjutin ini. Gomen, kalau ceritanya masih hambar atau gimana~ gitu. Tenang, chap. 3 (kayaknya) bakalan lebih seru! karna konflik dimulai pas chap. 3.. YIPPIEEE ^^ *loncat-loncat

Dannn.. chap ini Ayako ngebut karena inget dukungan (tepatnya review) para reader.. Arigatou untuk yang udah komen (dan udah baca) *deep bow. Semoga cerita ini makin reader sukai en(?) semoga Ayako makin bagus dalam buat ff. baik cara tulisnya yang salah atau kurang nyambung, semoga Ayako bisa perbaiki itu semua.. :-)

Oh iya, Ayako harap, yang udah baca supaya review.. Ayako kan udah bilang, komen pedes, manis, asem, asin, rame rasanya, Ayako bakal terima.. :-) Ayako minta review, supaya Ayako tau kalo ff Ayako ini pantes dilanjut atau remove aja? abisnya, Ayako gak bakal lanjut ff ini dulu untuk beberapa bulan kedepan, abisnya bentar lagi UN. kalo review ningkat, (mungkin) Ayako juga makin cepet lanjutnya (karna review itu dorongan besar bagi Ayako..) atau di remove dan ganti ff baru aja? mohon pendapatnya.. *bow


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"kajja, kita kembali ke kelas!" ajak Donghae kemudian.

"hm.." setuju Kyuhyun.

Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat berbalik, dia melihat ada lembaran kertas yang jatuh tepat di depan sepatunya. Kyuhyun membungkuk untuk mengambilnya lalu membaca sekilas. Bibir seorang Cho Kyuhyun untuk kedua kalinya kembali terangkat membentuk senyum samar ketika membacanya.

"Kyu, ppalli..!" panggil Siwon. Kyuhyun segera melipat kertas itu, memasukkan ke kantung blazernya dan menyusul Siwon serta Donghae.

..

Title : I Like You More Than Everything

Author : Itou Ayako

Cast : Kyumin, member SuJu de-el-el, SNSD de-el-el and another cast

Genre : romance, hurt

Rate : T (mungkin)

Desclaimer : ini ep-ep(?) murni milik Ayako. So, plagiat…. Hush!

Warning : typo(s) bangkit dari segala sudut (tapi kali ini Ayako cek-in terus biar ntu Typo gak bangkit lagi). Mau copas? Izin dulu, ne? Umur member SuJu, SNSD dan cast lainnya berceceran.. Ayako sedikit ubah umur mereka, ne? Ini ff pertama Ayako. Gomen kalau jelek, Ayako gak banyak ngerti tentang ff. Tasuketekudasai. *bow* review please… ._. V

Chapter 3, GO!

"Ommo! Aiish, ternyata kau lagi Sungmin-ah… kau tahu tidak? Sudah 2 kali dalam seminggu ini kau datang tiba-tiba dan kita nyaris saja tabrakan" ucap Kibum saat bertabrakkan (lagi) dengan Sungmin. Sungmin tak menjawab dan langsung masuk ke kelas, membereskan bukunya dengan terburu-buru.

"Hah? Sudah 2 kali dalam seminggu? Wah, jika kalian nyaris bertabrakkan sekali lagi, akan kuhadiahkan 1 gelas cantik karya designer hebat ini" gurau Eunhyuk, Kibum mendelik mendengarnya.

"Jigeum mwohago isseyo, Sungmin-ssi?" tanya Jungmo yang diiringi tatapan bertanya juga dari Eunhyuk dan Kibum.

"Ah, ne… kau tidak ke auditorium, Minnie? Tadi ada pengumuman kalau seluruh murid di haruskan berkumpul di auditorium. Tapi, aku tidak begitu mendengar jelas sih pengumumannya" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Kalau yang kudengar, murid-murid dikumpulkan untuk menonton pertunjukkan yang seru. Geulsseo, aku tidak begitu mendengarkan" tanggap Jungmo. Sungmin tetap tak merespon. Setelah itu, dia menyandang tasnya dan bergegas keluar.

"Ya! Sungmin-ah, eodiga?" panggil Kibum.

"Nanti kujelaskan" jawab Sungmin tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Dia kenapa sih?" tanya Eunhyuk ke Kibum. Kibum mengangkat bahu menjawabnya.

"Sudahlah. Kajja kita ke Auditorium" ajak Jungmo.

Saat mereka berbalik…

"OMMO!" jerit Eunhyuk dan Kibum bersamaan melihat Sonyeoui Gu Sedae tiba-tiba datang terengah-engah tepat didepan mereka.

"Neo, hhh apa kalian… melihat Sungmin?" tanya Yuri.

"Ng… ng.."

"Dia lari kearah sana" tunjuk Eunhyuk kearah lurus, memotong ucapan Kibum yang kebingungan.

"Hyukkie-ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kibum tak percaya. Eunhyuk menoleh, dan menatap Kibum seolah mengatakan 'kau diam saja!'.

"Kajja!" perintah Yoona pada teman-temannya. Mereka berlari kearah yang ditunjuk Eunhyuk.

"Hyuk-ah, aku tidak percaya. Kau benar-benar-"

"Pemberani!" seru Kibum memotong ucapan Jungmo tepat ketika Sonyeoni Gu Sedae pergi.

"Kau tak takut jika ketahuan berbohong?" tanya Jungmo.

"Untuk apa takut jika untuk teman sendiri" jawab Eunhyuk.

"Bwayo! Sepertinya teman-teman sudah kembali dari auditorium. Berarti kita ketinggalan?"

"Sudahlah Bummie … lagipula aku juga malas kesana"

..

Keesokan harinya …

Sungmin masuk ke kelasnya dengan langkah gontai. Tepat ketika Sungmin masuk kelas, teman-teman semua menatapnya dari depan pintu kelas hingga ia duduk dibangku paling belakang sebelah kiri. Sungmin sudah tidak asing dengan suasana ini. Bahkan sebenarnya dari dia menginjakkan kaki di gerbang sekolah, dia sudah ditatap seperti itu. Jujur, itu membuatnya 'sedikit' risih.

Eunhyuk yang tahu bahwa Sungmin sudah sampai disekolah, bergegas kekelas 2-B dan menghampiri meja Sungmin.

"Gwaenchana? Kau keliatan murung sekali… ah, ne! Kibum sedang sakit. Jadi kalau ada sesuatu, ke kelas 2-D, kelasku dan Jungmo oppa saja! Hm… aku bingung. Kenapa teman-teman menatapmu seperti itu ya? Apa kau tahu alasannya? Dan omong-omong, di auditorium ada pertunjukan apa sih? Kemarin aku, Kibum, dan juga Jungmo oppa tidak sempat kesana, hehe.. " cerocos Eunhyuk tanpa henti.

"Hyukkie-ya .. jujur, aku bingung harus menjawab dari mana. Tapi sebelum itu, lebih baik kau duduk dibangku sebelahku yang kosong ini" Sungmin menepuk bangku disebelahnya yang kosong.

"Ah, maja! Aku juga sebenarnya sedikit lelah berdiri disini" ujar Eunhyuk sambil duduk dibangku sebelah Sungmin. Sungmin pun mulai menceritakan kejadian kemarin yang dialami dirinya. Eunhyuk mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi kesimpulannya, Sonyeoui Gu Sedae Sunbae menjebakmu agar seolah-olah kau terlihat menyatakan cinta pada Kyuhyun? Walau sebenarnya kau tidak menyukainya? Mereka melakukannya agar membuatmu malu, karena siapa pun yang menembak Kyuhyun akan ditolak olehnya,begitu?" Sungmin menggangguk mendengarkan.

"Maja. Geundae, aku masih punya harga diri sebagai yeoja. Mana mungkin seorang yeoja menembak namja? Apa lagi bukan namja yang kusukai. Memalukan!"

"Berarti sekarang kau berada dalam bahaya, Minnie. Tapi tenang saja! Aku, Jungmo oppa dan Bummie akan melindungimu!"

Ckreek..

"Wah, panjang umur pendek nafas. Baru saja diomong, mereka sudah datang" bisik Eunhyuk melihat Sonyeoui Gu Sedae datang dan mendekat ke bangku Sungmin.

"Ya, Lee Sungmin-ssi! Urusan kita belum selesai!" ujarYuri memperingatkan.

"Urusan apa ya? Boleh aku tahu?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan menyelidik.

"Kau siapa? Jangan ikut urusan kami!" bentak Jessica.

"Aku teman dekatnya, jadi urusannya adalah urusanku.. dan lagipula-"

KRIING

"Bel masuk sudah berbunyi" ucap Eunhyuk penuh kemenangan. Eunhyuk memang sudah memperkirakan kapan waktu bel berbunyi.

"Aiish! Kajja, kita pergi..!" ajak Taeyeon.

"Kau harus berhati-hati. Nanti istirahat pertama kita ke kantin bersama, ne?" Eunhyuk mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang dibalas anggukan setuju dari Sungmin.

"Hyukkie-ya, gomawo. Geundae, kau tak perlu melakukan itu! Karena sebenarnya aku tak takut pada mereka. Di sekolah lamaku, aku dikenal preman lho! Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir.."

"Terserah kau sajalah" tanggap Eunhyuk sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Huh…"

..

Lee Sungmin POV

KRIING

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita akhiri pelajaran kita hari ini. Annyeonghasseo" pamit Jung seosangnim. Aku menutup buku catatanku dan memasukkannnya ke tas.

"Aigoo!" pekikku saat melihat Hyukkie yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan mejaku. Kenapa Hyukkie ikut-ikutan jadi hantu seperti Sonyeoui Gu Sedae Sunbae?

"Kau mengagetkanku, Hyukkie-ya! Sejak kapan kau datang?" tanyaku.

"Baru saja. Kajja!" Kamipun langsung menuju kantin dan memilih bangku di posisi tengah. Ah! Aku melupakan sesuatu! Pantas saja aku lemas seperti ini. Ternyata tadi pagi aku lupa meminumnya.

"Hyukkie-ya, aku ke toilet dulu, ne?" Hyukkie yang tadi melihat menu menoleh padaku dan mengangguk. Aku berdiri dari bangku lalu menuju toilet.

"Jangan lama-lama!" teriak Hyukkie mengingatkanku. Aku mengangguk dan mempercepat langkahku menuju ketoilet sekolah yang memang lumayan jauh dari kantin.

Sesampainya disana, aku mengeluarkan sebotol obat dari saku dalam jasku, mengambil 1 pil dan buru-buru meminumnya. Setelah merasa lebih baik, aku memasukkan botol obat itu kembali dan mencuci muka untuk menyegarkan otakku.

"Ternyata kau disini.." aku menghentikan kegiatan mencuci mukaku dan mendongak menatap kaca.

"Sesuai janji kami, kami akan membully-mu hingga kau mati" seseorang itu mengancamku dingin. Aku berbalik menatap mereka. Kalian pasti tahu kan, siapa yang kumaksud 'mereka'?

"Mianhae, aku tidak ada niat mencari ribut di sekolah baru" jawabku sambil berlalu pergi, tapi ditahan oleh Tiffany Sunbae dan Sunny Sunbae.

"Kau pikir kau bisa pergi dari kami?" tanya Yoona Sunbae dingin.

Tiba-tiba, Tiffany Sunbae dan Sunny Sunbae mendorongku hingga punggungku membentur dinding. Setelah itu, Jessica Sunbae dan Seohyun menarik kakiku. Otomatis, aku jatuh terduduk.

"Appo.." rintihku. Hyoyeon Sunbae menjambak rambutku kasar.

"Kau pikir kau cantik?! Kau itu hanya anak baru yang kebetulan menjadi peringkat 4 nilai tes!" teriaknya.

PLAKK

Hyoyeon Sunbae menamparku keras. Pipiku terasa panas dan berdenyut. Aiish, andai mereka tidak bermain keroyokan seperti ini, mungkin mereka akan habis ditanganku. Dasar yeoja! (Ayako : ming, memangnya kau itu yeoja atau namja? Ckckck.. -_- ming : ah, ku lupa.. ._.v )

PLAKK

Kali ini Yuri Sunbae yang menamparku. Aku yakin, kedua pipiku pasti seperti habis dipakai blush on.

BREEK

"Hyo-ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Sooyoung Sunbae saat Hyoyeon Sunbae menarik kedua kerah kemejaku dan membuka paksa hingga kedua kancingku terlepas. Aku memberontak ingin membalasnya, tapi Tiffany Sunbae, Sunny Sunbae, Seohyun dan Jessica Sunbae semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada kaki dan tanganku.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat wajah tersiksa dan menahan malunya. Aku ingin tahu, apakah dia akan nekat berpenampilan seperti ini saat keluar dari toilet?" Hyoyeon Sunbae menyeringai. Aku menatapnya tajam dan mereka terlihat seperti bergidik melihat tatapanku.

BUGH!

"itu salam selamat datang untuk anak baru sepertimu" ucap Hyoyeon Sunbae setelah memukulku. Aku terbatuk, tenagaku seperti terserap habis dan Hyoyeon Sunbae, Yuri Sunbae dan Yoona Sunbae bersiap memukulku lagi.

Lee Sungmin POV End

TBC

* * *

ayoayo abru keluar dari oven, masih anget.. hehe ^^ maaf baru post. netbook Ayako error.. gomawo buat yang udah nunggu.. *bow


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

BUGH!

"itu salam selamat datang untuk anak baru sepertimu" ucap Hyoyeon Sunbae setelah memukulku. Aku terbatuk, tenagaku seperti terserap habis dan Hyoyeon Sunbae, Yuri Sunbae dan Yoona Sunbae bersiap memukulku lagi.

Lee Sungmin POV End

..

Title : I Like You More Than Everything

Author : Itou Ayako

Cast : Kyumin, member SuJu de-el-el, SNSD de-el-el and another cast

Genre : romance, hurt

Rate : T (mungkin)

Desclaimer : ini ep-ep(?) murni milik Ayako. So, plagiat…. Hush!

Warning : typo(s) bangkit dari segala sudut (tapi kali ini Ayako cek-in terus biar ntu Typo gak bangkit lagi). Mau copas? Izin dulu, ne?

Umur member SuJu, SNSD dan cast lainnya berceceran.. Ayako sedikit ubah umur mereka, ne?

Ini ff pertama Ayako. Gomen kalau jelek, Ayako gak banyak ngerti tentang ff. Tasuketekudasai. *bow* review please… ._. V

Chapter 4, GO!

"ming kemana, ya? Kenapa lama sekali.." Eunhyuk kebigungan karena Sungmin belum kembali dari toilet sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

"Hyukkie!" Eunhyuk menoleh mendapati namanya dipanggil oleh namjachingunya yang datang bersama teman-temannya. Eunhyuk tersenyum dan melambai ke arah mereka. Mereka menghampiri dan duduk di meja Eunhyuk.

"Kau sudah memesan makanan?" Eunhyuk menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, namjachingunya.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ah ne, ku dengar kau dekat dengan anak baru itu. Siapa namanya? Lee…. Jungshin, bukan? Kau tidak bersamanya?" tanya Siwon. Eunhyuk mngerutkan keningnya.

"Namanya Lee Sungmin! Bukan Lee Jungshin! .MIN ! ingat, ne?!" ralat Eunhyuk.

"Ng… dia tadi ke toilet. Sudah dari 15 menit lalu kutunggu, tapi dia belum kembali" jelas Eunhyuk.

"Tidak menyusulnya? Jika terjadi sesuatu bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk terdiam sebentar.

"Ah, maja! Choa, kita menyusulnya ke toilet, ne?" ajak Eunhyuk sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Donghae.

"Chankkanman!" seru Donghae menghentikan langkah mereka yang ingin menuju ke toilet.

"Wae?" heran Siwon.

"Kalian sadar tidak? Tadi Kyuhyun menanyakan keadaan Sungmin hingga 6 kata! Baru pertama kali ini dia menanyakan seseorang hingga seperti itu" ungkap Donghae.

"Biasa saja" balas Kyuhyun datar.

"Ah, kau ini Kyu! Kenapa omonganmu hemat sekali sih? Kau tidak capek apa?" komentar Eunhyuk.

"Refleks" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Sudah! Bahas ini lain kali saja. Ayo kita segera ke toilet" lerai Siwon.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin Sungmin masuk ke toilet?" tanya Siwon memastikan. Eunhyuk mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Coba saja.." tangan Donghae ingin memutar kenop pintu tapi terhenti.

"Sepertinya ada orang di dalam. Hyukkie, kau saja yang buka..! Ini kan toilet yeoja" Donghae mempersilahkan Eunhyuk membuka pintu.

Eunhyuk memutar kenop pintu. Tapi pintu itu tetap tak terbuka. Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya dan tetap mencoba memutar kenop pintu.

"Sepertinya terkunci.." ucap Eunhyuk akhirnya.

"Keurae? Keureom, Sungmin tak ada di toilet. Ayo kita-"

"Sst! Kalian dengar tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Donghae. Yang lain mulai mendekatkan telinga mereka ke pintu toilet, kecuali Kyuhyun yang malah memainkan handphone dengan cuek disaat genting begini.

"_Hyo-ya! Apa yang kau lakukam?!"_

"_aku hanya ingin melihat wajah tersiksa dan menahan malunya. Aku ingin tahu, apakah dia akan nekat berpenampilan seperti ini saat keluar dari toilet?"_

"Apa yang mereka lakukan pada Sungmin?" Eunhyuk mulai panik.

"Tenang.. Memang apa yang bisa dilakukan yeoja itu ke Sungmin? Meninjunya?"

_BUGH!_

Siwon terhenyak begitupun Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Siwon tak menyangka kata-katanya menjadi benar seperti itu.

"Itu pasti Soyeoui Gu Sedae Sunbae.." gumam Eunhyuk penuh dendam.

"_Itu salam selamat datang untuk anak baru sepertimu"_

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar. Perlahan, dia mundur beberapa langkah, berlari menuju ke depan dan…

BRAAK

"Apa-apaan ini?" Kyuhyun bertanya dingin. Sonyeoui Gu Sedae kaget, bahkan mereka tidak dapat bergerak dari tempatnya. Siwon menghampiri mereka.

"YA! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Lee Sungmin?!" bentak Siwon. Sonyeoui Gu Sedae tampak ketakutan.

"lepaskan dia!" perintah Eunhyuk. Mereka melepaskan pegangan mereka pada tangan dan kaki Sungmin sambil mendengus sebal dan menatap tajam Eunhyuk.

"berhenti menatap yeojachinguku seperti itu!" Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk agar berlindung dibelakangnya. *Eunhae moment numpang lewat mode on (Ayako : so sweet! KYAA~ , ) Sonyeoui Gu Sedae tersentak dan menunduk takut.

"Kenapa kalian masih disini? Cepat pergi!" bentak Siwon kasar. Sonyeoui Gu Sedae akhirnya pergi melepaskan Sungmin yang sudah lemas dengan keadaan baju yang tak layak pakai. Siwon melepas jasnya, memakaikannya tanpa melihat ke arah kemeja Sungmin yang kedua kancingnya terlepas dan menampakkan dada putih milik Sungmin. Setelah itu, Siwon dengan dibantu Eunhyuk memapahnya menuju UKS.

Kyuhyun tak peduli dan langsung pergi dari sana. Donghae yang melihat itu, segera mengejarnya.

"Kyu, eodiega?" tanya Donghae sambil berlari menyamai langkah Kyuhyun yang berjalan di depannya. Kyuhyun tak menjawab dan terus berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah, tempat 3 prince charming itu berkumpul.

Taman belakang sekolah Jaeneung sangat luas yang memiliki beberapa bangku kayu yang berbentuk unik untuk beristirahat dengan air mancur di tengah taman, banyak ditumbuhi pepohonan dan tumbuhan lain, bunga disanapun tumbuh berwarna-warni. Dari dulu, taman itu jarang dikunjungi murid-murid. Mereka lebih suka ke kantin atau ke ruang komputer. Maka 3 prince charming itu menjadikan taman tersebut menjadi tempat mereka berkumpul. Selain nyaman, disana juga tidak pernah didatangi murid lain.

Sesampainya disana, Kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan PSP putih dari saku jasnya dan duduk di bangku yang disediakan di taman belakang itu. Donghae sampai di taman belakang beberapa menit kemudian dengan nafas terengah-engah karena berlari mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau kenapa sih tiba-tiba pergi?" tanya Donghae sambil ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun yang sudah asyik dengan PSPnya. Tak mendapat respon dari Kyuhyun, Donghae memencet tombol pause di PSP Kyuhyun seenaknya.

"Ya, bocah! Kau kenapa?"

"nan gwaenchana, hyung! Lagipula aku tidak tiba-tiba pergi, memang dari awal aku sudah ingin pergi" jawab Kyuhyun dan memencet tombol play kembali. Donghae mendecak sebal lalu memencet tombol pause.

"lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba meninggalkan Siwon seperti tadi?" Kyuhyun mendelik kesal ke Donghae.

"Ya, hyung! Jika kau terus mem-pause gameku, nanti aku bisa kalah!" omel Kyuhyun. Donghae mendecih melihat Kyuhyun kembali memencet tombol play. Karena bosan menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun, Donghae memainkan hnadphonenya dan mendapati 1 pesan dari Eunhuk, ia pun membukanya.

From : Hyukkie Chagi

Hae oppa, aku telah meminta izin pada seosaengnim bahwa Sungmin sakit. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan mengantar Sungmin pulang ke rumahnya. Kau dan Kyuhyun dimana? Kenapa kalian tadi langsung meninggalkan Siwon oppa?

To : Hyukkie Chagi

Oh, pastikan Sungmin baik-baik saja, ne? aku dan Kyuhyun sedang di taman belakang, Kyu ngambek.

Bip!

Donghae mematikan ponselnya. Tiba-tiba otak Donghae mendapat pencerahan. Wajahnya cerah sekali seperti mendapat dirian runtuh (Ayako : sakit dong ^_^ )

"ah! Aku tahu! kau… menyukai Sungmin, kan?" Donghae menaik turunkan alisnya. Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun kaget bukan main, PSPnya hampirsaja jatuh. Suara 'YOU LOSE' berkumandang di taman belakang itu.

"hahaha… sepertinya aku benar! Kau langsung gugup seperti itu, Kyu! Hahaha" tawa Donghae. Kyuhyun menatapnya datar.

"leluconmu tidak lucu, hyung" ujar Kyuhyun, kembali memainkan PSPnya. Donghae menghentikan tawanya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan bertanya seolah berkata 'maksudmu'

"berani-beraninya hyung berpikiran seperti itu. Aku bukan gugup. Tapi hanya kaget saat hyung menanyakan hal tidak masuk akal itu. Dia bukan tipeku. Dia gemuk sekali" jelas Kyuhyun. Donghae mengerutkan kening mendengarnya.

"kau minus ya, Kyu? Seorang Lee Sungmin yang manis dengan tubuh yang professional seperti itu, kau bilang gemuk. Ckckck… kau sinting, Kyu!" Kyuhyun tak bergeming mendengar celaan Donghae.

CKREEK

"ah, rupanya kalian disini.."Donghae menoleh dan mendapati Siwon yang datang dan langsung duduk di hadapan kyuhyun.

"kenapa kalian tadi meninggalkanku?" tanya mengarahkan dagunya ke kyuhyun yang tetap terfokus pada gamenya.

"sepertinya dia ngambek"

"Aiish! Sudah kubilang, aku tidak ngambek dan aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" tegas Kyuhyun.

"wah Kyu, berhenti dong nganbeknya, aku sedang tidak ada permen nih"gurau Siwon.

"ck!" decak Kyuhyun.

"dia kenapa sih?" tanya Siwon ke Donghae.

"cemburu. Mungkin…" bisik Donghae.

"kau kenapa, Kyu? Marah padaku?" tanya Siwon.

"jangan mendekatinya" balas Kyuhyun datarsetelah beberapa menit kemudian. Matanya tak terlepas dari PSP.

"hah? Nugu?"

"jangan mendekati Lee Sungmin lagi"

"naega wae?"

"dia tidak sebanding dengan kita" ucap Kyuhyun datar sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP ke manik mata Siwon.

"sejak kapan kau menilai orang dari hartanya?" balas Siwon tak mau kalah. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon sebentar, lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

..

Keesokan harinya…

BRAAK..

"aku tak tahu mengapa Donghae, Siwon dan Kyuhyun datang menyelamatkanmu kemarin. Yang jelas, kau benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Dasar mulut besar!" bentak Hyoyeon setelah menggebrak meja Sungmin. Sungmin membalas tatapan Hyoyeon yang seperti inigin membunuhnya saat itu dengan bosan.

"aku tidak mengadukan apapun pada Donghae, Siwon, apalagi Kyuhyun. Ah, ne. kalian tahu tidak? Aku mulai bosan berdiam terus" ucap Sungmin datar.

"semakin aku mendengarmu, semakin aku muak padamu" ujar Yuri penuh kebencian.

"ck" decak Sungmin.

"neo!" Hyoyeon mencengkram erat kerah kemeja Sungmin.

"kau sudah mulai berani melawan, ya?!" geram Hyoyeon.

"jangan karena kau pernah dibela oleh Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Donghae, kau merasa jadi lebih hebat!" bentak Yurisambil menoyor keras kepala Sungmin dengan telunjuknya. Sungmin memandang Yuri tajam. Untuk sesaat, Sonyeoui Gu Sedae bergidik melihatnya. Tatapan Sungmin seperti ingin menguliti mereka hidup-hidup. Seolah-olah mereka sedang membangunkan seekor harimau yang sedang tidur.

Hyoyeon melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar untuk menutupi ketakutannya akan tatapan Sungmin. Sungmin menarik kerahnya agar kembali rapi, tatapannya sudah kembali normal.

.

.

.

"lho, itu Sungmin, kan? Kenapa dia dikerubungi seperti itu?" tunjuk Donghae ke jendela kelas 2B. kebetulan, mereka sedang ingin ke Laboratorium Bahasa dan melewati kelas 2B.

"jinjja?" Siwon mengikuti arah tunjuk Donghae dan langsung kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"itu Sonyeoui Gu Sedae sunbae, kan?" heran Siwon. (Ayako : inget ya readers.. Kyu, Hae sama Won dicerita ini lebih muda dari SNSD, dan Jungmo bisa dibilang seumuran sama mereka. Cuma, Jungmo seangkatannya sama Hyuk, Min dll)

"apa yang mereka lakukan di kelas 2B? apa mereka ingin membully Sungmin lagi?" ucap Donghae. Mau tak mau, Kyuhyun jadi ikut-ikutan mengintip ke jendela kelas 2B dan tak peduli.

"ckckck, keterlaluan! Apa bentakkanku waktu itu kurang? Aiish.. jinjja!" geram Siwon dan berniat masuk ke kelas 2B, tapi ditahan Donghae.

"apa yang ingin hyung lakukan?" tanya Donghae.

"memberi mereka pelajaran" jawab Siwon singkat sambil melepaskan tangan Donghae darinya.

"kenapa hyung sebegitu peduli pada yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin itu? Hyung menyukainya?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Siwon mengerutkan keningnya.

"memang apa masalahmu?" balas Siwon.

"ani. Amugeotdeo ani" jawab Kyuhyun datar. Siwon langsung masuk ke kelas 2B dengan tidak sabar.

.

.

.

"tahu tidak? Kami benar-benar mutlak membencimu!" bentak Yuri setelah rasa takutnya hilang.

"kalian membenciku atau tidak, aku tak peduli" balas Sungmin.

"cih!"

"whatever. Yang jelas, ku peringatkan padamu.." Hyoyeon menarik kedua kerah Sungmin lagi.

"jangan pernah bermulut besar seperti kemarin! Atau aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih dari membully!" ancam Hyoyeon tepat di wajah Sungmin.

"keurae? Lakukan saja"tantang Sungmin dengan santainya. Tangannya terkepal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melayangkan jurus material arts-nya.

"YA!"bentak Hyoyeon. Sebelum sempat menampar Sungmin, Siwon menarik bahu Hyoyeon untuk menghentikannya.

"S… Si… Siwon" gagap Sonyeoui Gu Sedae takut dan gugup bmelihat kedatangan Siwon yang tiba-tiba.

"sekarang apalagi yang ingin kalian lakukan? Bukankah urusan kalian waktu itu sudah selesai?" tanya Siwon.

"ng.."

"ka" Siwon mengangkat dagu (isyarat pergi) ke arah mereka. Mereka tampak ragu.

"KA!" teriak Siwon yang sontak membuat mereka tersentak kaget dan lari keluar kelas dengan terburu-buru.

'Aiish, aku dilindungi lagi. Aku seperti yeoja lemah saja..' batin Sungmin.

"gwaenchanayo?" Sungmin mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"kau jangan melindungiku lagi, aku bukan yeoja lemah" Siwon mengerutkan kening mendengarnya.

"aneh. Apakah itu caramu berterima kasih? Lagipula, apa kau pikir yeoja kuat tak berhak untuk diselamatkan?"

"a… anieyo. Kamsahamnida, sunbaenim" ucap Sungmin sambil sedikit menunuduk. Siwon tertawa mendengarnya.

"hahahaha… kau tau tidak? Kita seumuran. Kenapa kau memanggilku sunbaenim? Hahahaha… kau menggelikan sekali" tawa Siwon.

"geundae, kau masuk ke sekolah ini lebih dulu dariku. Jadi tetap saja kau adalah seniorku"

"kata siapa? Hahahahaha… dasar.. pokoknya, panggil aku, Donghae, Kyuhyun dan seluruh murid kelas 2 Jaeneung tanpa embel-embel sunbaenim. Arrasseo?" Sungmin mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"lalu kenapa kau selalu menolongku? Kita bahkan belum terlalu kenal"

"karena…. Naneul johahae" Sungmin tertegun sebentar mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"huft"

"wae? Kau menolakku?"

"ani.."

"lalu?"

"kau tak pandai berakting, Siwon-ssi.." ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"ah, jinjjayo? Kau tau kalau aku tadi hanya bercanda?" heran Siwon.

'memangnya aktingku tadi kurang meyakinkan?' batin Siwon.

"ayolah, kau tak bisa menipuku"

"hahahahaha.. kau benar-benar hebat!" Siwon bertepuk tangan.

"choa. Hari ini kau fix jadi temanku..!" ucap Siwon sambil menjabat tangan Sungmin. Sungmin balas menjabat walau sedikit bingung dengan sifat lain Siwon yang tidak jelas ini.

Tiba-tiba Siwon terjatuh. Dan penyebab jatuhnya adalah Kyuhyun yang mendorongnya!

"Kyu, mwoya?!" geram Siwon. Tapi Kyuhyun tak memandangnya sama sekali. Yang dipandangnya hanyalah Sungmin yang masih duduk di bangkunya dengan raut bingung.

"kau Lee Sungmin, kan?" Kyuhyun mulai membuka suaranya.

"ne. waeyo?"

"yang membaca puisi untukku?" Sungmin menunduk malu mendengarnya. Mengingat dia pernah membaca puisi cinta untuk seorang namja yang tak disukainya adalah malapetaka!

"n.. ne.."

"….. nan….. aku menerimamu…"

"m..mworago?!"

"aku menerimamu, Lee Sungmin-ssi.." Kyuhyun mempertegas ucapanya tadi.

"geu… geundae… geundae-"

"neo…." Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin dan menggantung kalimatnya.

"neo… jadilah yeojachingu ku, Lee Sungmin-ssi"

TBC

* * *

Anyeong, readerdeul! ^^ senengnya Ayako ketemu readerdeul nlagi. Hehe.. ^^

Disini Ayako akan bahas ILYMTE.. sebenernya Sungmin yeoja yang kuat, tapi dia gak mau cari ribut di sekolah barunya. Gara-gara waktu di sekolah lama dia, dia di keluarin karena berantem sama sunbaenya. Jadi di sekolah Jaeneung dia pingin ngerubah sikap suka berantemnya. Waktu disuruh baca, dia gak punya pilihan lain selain baca puisi itu, jadi dia tetep baca walaupun malu banget. Tapi bukan berarti Sungmin takut sama Sonyeoui Gu Sedae loh! Dia cuma gak mau cari ribut dan gak punya pilihan lain.

Oiya, ada yang bilang ff ini ngikutin BOF? Gak kok! Beda jauh banget malah alurnya. Ayako gak pernah kepikiran dan bnerniat ngikutin BOF.. ending sama sinopsisnya kesananya juga beda. Tapi kalau menurut reader kayak gitu, gomennasai.. mohon maklum abisnya Ayako masih author baru. *bow


End file.
